deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Giga Guy
About Giga Guy is a Rare Character that was added in the August 2017 DUODENUM update. He is based on the popular fictional character Mega Man, the titular character from the games of the same name. He can be found in Trading Camps, and recruited for 20 food. He has only one inventory slot containing the GIGA GUSTER, which cannot be dropped. No stats are revealed upon recruitment. Encounter Text Is This Cosplay? This person is covered in blue tights, a weird helmet, and is wearing a big plastic tube on one of his arms. This would normally be more suspicious, but you're used to this sort of thing. He strikes a dynamic pose with his plastic tube arm. Not enough food You need 20 food to recruit him to the party. Recruit PLINK PLINK PLINK PLINK PLINK Full Party The group is full. Who would you like to replace to make room for GigaGuy? Quotes * "pew pew pew pew pew" * "I love wearing tights!" * "It's not costumed play! It's costumed business!" * "If I could find some evil robots to fight, I could steal their powers." * "voopvoopvoopvoopvoop BOOM" * "I have a confession: I just make all the blaster noises with my mouth." * "I misplaced my robot dog." * "Watch out for instant kill spike pits." * "I can't carry anything because my tights don't have pockets." * "If this was a robot apocalypse, I'd be king right now." * "No more conventions to videogame cosplay at..." * "I made this Giga Guster myself out of felt and some plastic." * "I don't want to stain this costume any more than it is now." * "Let's find DR DWIGHT so I can finally upgrade my dash." * "Where the heck is the jump button?" * "I'd feel more at ease if I could find an extra life." Upon death * "ANOTHER DISASTER CAUSED BY COSPLAY!" Epilogue "It's way too cold here for this outfit!" GigaGuy changed his cosplay to a character that wore thick winter clothes instead of tights. Special Abilities GigaGuy starts with his GIGA GUSTER, a ranged weapon based on the Mega Buster from Mega Man. He only has one weapon slot occupied by GIGA GUSTER, and therefore cannot pick up any other weapon. The GIGA GUSTER fires small yellow projectiles with a short cooldown. It can also be charged to fire a bigger, blue projectile which deals more damage and pierces zombies. Firing the GIGA GUSTER does not cause fatigue or deplete ammo, meaning it can be used inifnitely. The GIGA GUSTER's projectiles and charging effect are both sources of light. Trivia * The GIGA GUSTER is functionally identical to the Mega Buster from Mega Man 4 and up, right down to the appearance of the shots. ** The ammo of the weapon is called "LEMONBALL", a reference to how the uncharged shots in classic Mega Man games had an appearance similar to that of a lemon, and were commonly referred to as lemons as a joke. * The description "is a super fighting robot" is a reference to the opening theme of the Mega Man animated cartoon, the most popular lyric being "Super fighting robot, Mega Man!" * In the Console releases (Switch, XBOX, PS) he is one of the few Rare Characters that do not have their original sprite color. In-Game Preview Category:Characters Category:Rare Characters